


Duel

by cupidsbow



Category: 14 Blades
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvid, Gen, Swordfighting, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genusshrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/gifts).



> For Festivids 2014. (Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/238168.html)).
> 
> Music: Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey.

Download from MediaFire: [Duel-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t174jdg0gdae53d/Duel-cupidsbow.rar) (49.6MB MP4); [Duel-HD-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h5pdrzszgq2zw96/Duel-HD-cupidsbow.rar) (79.4MB WMV)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/SwalRC0Ryzg)  
  



End file.
